Lua Vermelha
by MillaSnape
Summary: Iori sempre jurara matar Kyo um dia. Mas queria fazê-lo no momento certo. E decidiu que esse momento chegara: a última luta do torneio KOF de 1997, Kusanagi x Yagami.   Aviso: Yaoi


**Disclaimer:** O universo de The King of Fighters não me pertence. Texto sem fins lucrativos, escrito apenas por diversão.

**Sumário:** Iori sempre jurara matar Kyo um dia. Mas queria fazê-lo no momento certo. E decidiu que esse momento chegara: a última luta do torneio KOF de 1997, Kusanagi x Yagami. (Yaoi)

**Avisos:** Yaoi. Shounen-ai. Violência. Outros temas possivelmente perturbadores (não revelados para evitar spoilers; leiam ao próprio risco).

**Nota:** Os fatos que inventei sobre o torneio KOF '97 não seguem a estória original.

.

**Lua Vermelha**

O torneio The King of Fighters '97 estava sendo um sucesso total. A quantidade de fãs do evento aumentava ano após ano, mas dessa vez o entusiasmo popular superou as expectativas dos organizadores.

Nunca antes os organizadores venderam tantos souvenirs; camisetas continuavam sendo o item em maior demanda, mas a linha de produtos KOF criada pelo time de marketing constava de centenas de itens, de chaveiros a colchas de cama, de DVDs a livros com a biografia dos lutadores. Nunca objetos colecionáveis foram tão disputados pelos fãs mais devotos; especialmente o par de luvas usado por Kyo Kusanagi na sua primeira luta do torneio, contra Terry Bogard, que arrecadou uma pequena fortuna no leilão. Nunca antes os bilhetes de entrada no torneio foram esgotados no primeiro dia, e revendidos a preços altíssimos por aproveitadores inescrupulosos. The King of Fighters estava na mídia, nas ruas, nas lojas, na boca do povo: todo mundo queria um pedaço.

Agora o torneio chegava à reta final: a última luta, em pleno andamento, decidiria quem seria o King of Fighters daquele ano.

O estádio estava lotado, abarrotado de fãs ardorosos que torciam de pé, elétricos demais para se sentar, gritando e clamando com aquela paixão que só fãs de carteirinha conhecem. Alguns berros se ouviam claramente das arquibancadas, mas a maioria se perdia na confusão.

"Acaba com aquele ruivo, Kyo!"

"Mata aquele puto arrogante de uma vez, Yagami, como você prometeu!"

"Não deixa ele vencer!"

"Kyo! Kyo! Kyo! Kyo!"

"Mostra pro Kusanagi quem é o verdadeiro King of Fighters, Yagami!"

"Kyo gostoso!"

"Esfrega a cara daquele idiota no chão!"

"Iori, eu te amo! Casa comigo!"

Estava claro que a torcida estava bem dividida entre Kusanagi e Yagami. Os últimos dois lutadores a se enfrentar eram os favoritos de muitos, dois homens fortes e poderosos, e sua chegada àquela altura do campeonato era esperada e largamente comemorada.

A mídia japonesa estava ali em peso, acompanhada de vários representantes da mídia internacional. Os principais estúdios de tevê nipônicos mostravam aquela luta decisiva ao vivo. Quem podia, acompanhava a luta pela tevê; quem não podia, escondia-se em um canto na escola ou no trabalho, e acompanhava pelo radinho mesmo. Ninguém pensava em outra coisa, era pior do que dia de jogo do time brasileiro na Copa do Mundo no Brasil. Em algumas empresas, a inquietação e distração dos funcionários era tanta que a chefia mandava a todos ao refeitório, onde podiam acompanhar a luta por uma tela. Melhor perder uma hora de produtividade do que arcar com o prejuízo de possíveis acidentes de trabalho.

Os olhos e ouvidos do país inteiro, e de parte do mundo, estavam voltados para aquela arena. Os gritos da multidão no estádio dirigiam-se para aquela área quadrada e impenetrável de onde sairia o ídolo de todos, o vencedor do torneio.

Os dois homens naquele ringue se encaravam, andando em círculos, como duas feras prontas a se atacar. Já estavam bastante machucados, cortados, arranhados, com dores pelo corpo todo, cheios de hematomas que ficariam ainda mais visíveis dentro de poucas horas. Um homem comum não teria suportado uma prova física dessas; já teria desistido da luta há muito tempo, saído da arena chorando como criança. Mas não esses dois. Seus ferimentos doíam tanto quanto doeriam a qualquer homem normal, mas sua vida de lutadores os ensinou a aceitar a dor sem reclamação. Era o que o mundo esperava deles.

"Já está preparado para morrer, Kusanagi?" Iori disse com um sorriso sádico de canto, só para os ouvidos do oponente. Felizmente, podiam falar o que quisessem sem que a platéia os ouvisse, com aquele ruído infernal mais o locutor tagarelando gritado ao microfone. "Ou quer apanhar mais um pouco enquanto vai se acostumando com a idéia?"

"A única coisa com que eu gostaria de me acostumar é ter que olhar pra essa sua cara feia, Yagami," o moreno disse, sorrindo com um ar arrogante.

Iori fez uma cara enfezada com o comentário, que por si só teria causado muito homem feito de se apavorar e sair correndo.

Kyo riu baixinho. _'Cara feia, minha avó,'_ pensou consigo mesmo. O ruivo maldito tinha um rosto lindo. Não que Kyo jamais fosse admiti-lo em voz alta, lógico. Aliás, não só o rosto, mas tudo no outro era lindo: os cabelos cor de sangue com a franja sexy, os olhos ameaçadores, a postura confiante, o tom claro da pele, o peito largo, a barriguinha sarada, as coxas grossas, a bundinha arredondada... _'Ih, melhor parar por aqui mesmo, ou vou me desconcentrar da luta,'_ pensou Kyo, sacudindo a cabeça para subconscientemente "sacudir os pensamentos dali", voltando as sua atenção ao oponente.

"Não se preocupe, Kusanagi, você não vai ter que olhar pra mim por muito mais tempo," Iori lhe enviou um sorriso de dar medo.

"Taí outra coisa difícil de se acostumar: ter que aguentar suas ameaças e insultos ridículos," Kyo disse, o mesmo sorrisinho arrogante na face. "Deve ser carma... o que eu fiz de tão errado nas minhas vidas passadas para merecer você?"

Iori se irritou. "Chame isso como quiser: carma, destino... mas o seu é morrer hoje, por essas mãos aqui!" gritou com sua voz grave, erguendo os braços acima da cabeça e mostrando as palmas abertas, um tanto teatral. Logo em seguida fechou os punhos e correu através da arena até o herdeiro do clã Kusanagi, socando-o com ferocidade no estômago.

A luta continuou com a mesma selvageria de antes, senão pior. A platéia delirava; o barulho que faziam parecia que ia pôr o estádio abaixo. Ambos os lutadores, mesmo muito machucados, ignoravam seus estados físicos fragilizados e continuavam atacando com tudo que tinham, não poupando força e violência – afinal o título de King of Fighters estava em jogo.

Ou pelo menos isso é o que o mundo pensava. O que se passava na cabeça dos dois lutadores não era assim tão simples.

Yagami não estava interessado na vitória em si. O título que se fodesse. Seu único interesse ali era cumprir com o seu destino, conseguir o que passou a vida inteira se preparando duramente para fazer: matar Kyo Kusanagi.

Isso ele já poderia ter feito há muito tempo, se assim quisesse. Oportunidades para matar Kusanagi é que não faltaram nesses dois últimos anos em que Iori fazia parte do KOF. O vestiário vazio depois de um treino... Um beco escuro na saída... O caminho entre o prédio de Kusanagi e o mercadinho onde ele ia duas vezes por semana... A saída de um barzinho, especialmente na rara ocasião em que o moreno estava bêbado... Talvez com a ajuda de uns 'amigos', de uma navalha, uma arma qualquer. Talvez aproveitando-se de um momento de desvantagem de Kusanagi – o corpo de enfraquecido por uma luta, ou por uma doença. Há uns meses ele havia ficado de cama por uma semana por conta de uma gripe feia. Era só ter entrado no seu apartamento e...

Mas não, Yagami não era um covarde. Jamais agiria de forma inescrupulosa e sem honra. Vivia unicamente para matar seu inimigo, mas queria fazê-lo direito. Queria merecer o direito de tomar a vida do mais novo. E a única forma de merecê-lo, ao seu ver, era através de uma luta limpa, justa, onde vencesse o melhor.

Houve chances para isso também, se fosse honesto consigo mesmo. Sim, Iori viva desafiando Kusanagi para lutar, e o outro geralmente aceitava. Partiam um para cima do outro com vontade, seja na saída de um treino ou em uma rua qualquer, onde Iori havia seguido o outro feito sombra. E geralmente o pirralho arrogante vencia, o que irritava Iori profundamente. Mas às vezes, o ruivo estava para ganhar, e acabava se deixando bater, perdendo de propósito. Por quê? Porque se vencesse, teria que acabar com Kusanagi naquele momento, mas não sentia-se bem com isso. Simplesmente não sentia aquela ser a hora, o lugar certo, depois de um confronto ocasional num beco escuro qualquer.

Não; queria que a ocasião fosse especial. Afinal, preparara-se a vida inteira para isso. E que ocasião mais especial para matar Kusanagi do que o torneio anual de KOF, com – literalmente – o mundo inteiro de platéia?

E de platéia, o mundo estava mesmo. Aquilo era entretenimento de primeira para as massas. Última luta do torneio, os dois lutadores mais populares se enfrentando – ou mais precisamente, se atracando feito tigres furiosos, um indo para a jugular do outro.

Depois de mais alguns golpes violentos trocados, sentindo-se mais e mais cansado, Kyo deu dois passos para trás, segurando o estômago dolorido com as mãos e tentando recuperar o fôlego. "Você não troca o CD, não, ruivo?" disse com uma voz fraca, sorrindo zombeteiro. "Deve ser a vigésima vez hoje que me ameaça de morte. Pô, pelo menos ameaça com algo que pode cumprir, senão vai ficar com cara de tacho no fim do dia!"

Iori fez uma cara de pouquíssimos amigos e partiu para cima dele novamente – irritar o ruivo era brincadeira de criança! - desferindo vários golpes poderosos, todos certeiros, que levaram o moreno a tombar no chão sem forças. Tudo isso para uma gritaria ainda maior da platéia. Enquanto o mundo vinha abaixo com aquele barulho infernal, Kyo olhava para o teto bastante alto do estádio, o monte de luzes mirando em sua direção, sentindo suas costas em contato com o chão liso e morno da arena. Sorriu para si mesmo, respirando pesado e sentindo-se todo quebrado. Era hoje o dia.

Não provocava Yagami só por diversão, por mais que essa fosse sua maior fonte de prazer nos últimos dois anos. Provocava-o para que fizesse o que tinha que ser feito. O ruivo vivia prometendo matá-lo, falava e falava, mas nunca o fazia. Tinha escrúpulos demais. Kyo sentia que se não lhe desse um empurrãozinho, se não lhe tirasse do sério repetidamente, ficariam nesse chove-não-molha até morrerem de velhice.

Kyo não queria morrer; não particularmente. Era alegre, tinha vários amigos e amava a vida. Mas desde que conhecera o ruivo há dois anos, quando ele aparecera do nada jurando acabar com a sua raça, muita coisa havia mudado.

Kyo passara a infância e adolescência inteiras ouvindo barbaridades sobre Iori Yagami. Nunca o havia visto, não sabia se era loiro ou moreno (ou, no caso, ruivo), mas sabia de cor e salteado a história dos seus antepassados. Sabia que Yagami provavelmente viria um dia atrás de si, como todos os Yagamis antes dele fizeram através das gerações, causando mortes em ambos os clãs. Nunca teve curiosidade em procurá-lo, descobrir algo sobre sua vida, saber mais por si mesmo. Em parte, porque Iori Yagami era como o Lobo Mau: uma estória que ouvia desde criança, e que quase acreditava não existir realmente além da ficção.. E em parte porque de alguma forma sentia que, quando o outro finalmente aparecesse em sua vida, nada mais seria o mesmo. Não entendia como sempre soube disso, mas quando finalmente aconteceu, viu que não estivera errado.

Antes de conhecê-lo, Kyo não sabia o que esperar de Iori Yagami. Não tinha uma imagem nítida em mente, além de uma vaga idéia de que seu inimigo mortal seria feio, burro, desagradável, sem qualquer qualidade redimível. Qual não foi a sua surpresa ao se deparar com aquele monumento de cabelos vermelhos, tão seguro de si, que sempre se movia e agia de forma tão sexy sem ter consciência disso. Não podia prever que iria se arrepiar com aquela voz grave, masculina, profunda... Que iria perder-se naquele olhar de quem não perdoa... Jamais anteciparia ficar com cara de bobo ao espiar o cigarro entre os dedos longos, aqueles lábios entreabertos expelindo a fumaça, aquele rosto bonito virado para cima, observando a forma como a fumaça movia-se no ar... Ficou surpreso por pegar-se a admirar aquele corpo perfeitamente modelado... Por se deixar encantar por aquele ar rebelde, solitário, de homem inatingível... Até a personalidade do ruivo, que a todos afastava, fascinara Kyo desde o início.

Quando admiração e atração tornaram-se algo mais, Kyo não saberia dizer. E muito menos, sabia dizer o porquê. Qual o momento em que se deu conta que amava aquele ruivo? Quem sabe? O momento em que se pegou conscientemente pensando nesses termos, foi em uma noite em que caminhava até o mercadinho perto de casa, querendo comprar alguma coisa para o jantar, e sentiu o ruivo caminhando atrás de si a uma distância, seguindo-o. Não era a primeira, nem seria a última vez em que Iori fazia papel de sombra, ou de anjo da guarda ao revés. Mas ao invés de sentir-se desconfortável, irritado ou assustado com a perseguição do outro, naquele momento Kyo sentiu-se feliz. Protegido, até. Com a vida sendo uma eterna inconstante, com as coisas e pessoas sempre mudando, nada ou ninguém permanecendo, pelo menos com isso Kyo sentiu que sempre poderia contar: ter Yagami constantemente atrás de si, lhe atazanando. Foi bom não terem lutado aquela noite, pois Kyo teria estado atordoado demais com a revelação para se defender propriamente.

Uma vez apaixonado, Kyo estava perdido. Não havia como desapaixonar-se, como ignorar seus sentimentos, como imaginar-se amando qualquer outra pessoa. Seu coração era do ruivo para pisar em cima, moer e triturar, se assim desejasse. Lógico, Kyo tinha seu orgulho, além de um instinto de autopreservação, e portanto jamais deixaria transparecer o que sentia. Como não tinha um grão de areia de chance em ser correspondido (a mera ideia era risível!), morreria antes de demonstrar esse tipo de fraqueza perante o ruivo. Sabia que Yagami, se descobrisse, não teria dó; riria até não mais poder, acharia Kyo patético, fraco, ridículo. Kyo não aguentaria isso, sofreria demais; então para quê se expôr? Jamais o faria, não sem uma chance – nem que fosse mínima – de isso valer a pena. Por isso, continuaria com o seu teatrinho, representando o rival arrogante e irritante, provocando o outro a cada oportunidade.

Mas isso não era razão para morrer. Viver um amor não correspondido não seria tão ruim assim; Kyo sempre poderia sonhar, e sonhar era bom e era de graça. Em teoria, poderia amar o ruivo de longe, sem dar um pio, e viveria da melhor forma possível dentro dessas circunstâncias. Daria um jeito de ser feliz, mesmo que fosse uma felicidade triste. Saber que o ruivo estaria bem alimentaria isso, bastaria para Kyo.

O grande problema, o "x" da questão, era que o ruivo jamais poderia ser feliz enquanto Kyo vivesse. Ele mesmo o dizia. _"Só vou começar a viver quando você estiver morto, Kusanagi,"_ proclamara mais de uma vez. Era óbvio para qualquer um que o ruivo era uma alma atormentada, sofrida, sem descanso. O mais velho era assombrado por fantasmas do passado, assombrado pelo próprio ódio. Passara a vida inteira preparando-se para matar Kyo, por conta de crimes de seus ancestrais. O que Kyo podia fazer? Deixar Iori continuar sofrendo para sempre, sem chance de um pouquinho de paz? Não; amava-o demais para permitir isso.

Se pudesse escolher, claro que preferiria fazer o outro feliz com sua presença, fazendo parte da sua vida. Mas se apenas a sua morte traria felicidade e paz ao ruivo, então morreria de bom grado.

Não fazia mal; não seria uma grande perda. Já estava cansado de lutar, e não tinha mais plano nenhum sobre o que fazer com a sua vida. Não tinha outros talentos ou hobbies; nem ao menos tinha terminado a _high school_. Iria fazer o quê, se abandonasse a vida de lutador – ficar em casa assistindo TV o dia inteiro? Lavar louça e limpar chão em um restaurante de ramen? Quanto a achar outro amor, isso nem pensar – Iori seria seu primeiro e único. O que mais havia nesse mundo por que viver? Se vivesse, acabaria descobrindo, e seria feliz à medida do possível. Mas sem planos para o futuro, ficava mais fácil abrir mão de tudo.

A única idéia que lhe dava pausa era os seus fãs. Ele tinha muitos admiradores, gente que lamentaria muito a sua perda. Mas então ele se lembrava de um fato importante: a única pessoa que importava a esses fãs era o Kyo lutador, o ídolo, a imagem construída pela mídia. Poucos conheciam e se importavam com o verdadeiro Kyo. Tão estranho, a atenção do mundo estava voltada a si, e ao mesmo tempo sentia-se tão sozinho e ignorado.

O dia D seria hoje – a libertação de Iori de si. Kyo já tentara causar isso em outras ocasiões, em lutas não-planejadas em becos escuros no meio da noite. Estivera preparado para morrer ali, diversas vezes. Mas sentia que Iori não estava preparado para matá-lo; não ainda. Então Kyo acabava vencendo, e iam para casa, esperando a próxima vez.

Mas desta vez, naquela arena, com as câmeras do mundo inteiro apontadas em sua direção, olhando dentro daqueles olhos vermelhos, Kyo sentia com absoluta certeza que o ruivo estava pronto, resolvido a acabar com essa história de uma vez. _'Já não era sem tempo,' _pensara no início da luta, ao perceber isso.

Não iria estragar tudo fazendo corpo mole, dando menos do que o melhor de si. Lutou com vontade contra Yagami, não poupando força nos seus golpes, mesmo que odiasse machucá-lo. Mostrou-se ser um oponente verdadeiramente admirável; assim Iori melhor saborearia sua vitória, e ninguém jamais contestaria seu merecimento. Uma desconfiança de que o moreno estaria se deixando vencer seria o bastante para o ruivo parar com tudo; Kyo bem o conhecia.

Isso tudo passou pela cabeça de Kyo em uns poucos segundos; apenas tempo o bastante para cair de costas no ringue, e Iori caminhar até si, parando de pernas abertas acima de seu corpo, em uma pose ameaçadora e um sorrisinho vitorioso no rosto.

"Se não acredita que eu vou mesmo te matar, azar o seu; vai ir parar no inferno sem ter rezado antes e encomendado sua alma. Mas de hoje você não passa, Kusanagi: isso eu prometo. Agora se levanta!" gritou, chutando o rapaz prostrado nas costelas.

Kyo gemeu sofrido e se levantou com dificuldade. Estava na hora. A luta já havia durado mais do que o suficiente, o mundo teve um show inesquecível, Iori não seria acusado de ter tido uma vitória fácil. Tudo até ali fora perfeito. Não havia necessidade de prolongar aquilo. Kyo já estava fraco e cansado, é verdade, mas Iori também estava. Não queria machucar o seu ruivo ainda mais, nem queria prolongar a própria dor; não era masoquista.

Estava na hora de começar a revidar com menos força, de demonstrar maior fraqueza do que realmente sentia. Hora de deixar Iori fazer o que quisesse com ele. Apanhar pra valer, e logo a seguir, hora de perder a vida. Não seria divertido, mas era o preço que tinha que pagar, e com alguma sorte tudo terminaria logo.

Uma pena não terem podido ser felizes juntos, suspirou Kyo, resignado. Teria sido tão bom.

Com essa resolução em mente, Kyo ergueu-se de pé, colocou as mãos na cintura e sorriu largo, com uma expressão arrogante. Provocou, usando a mesma expressão que pensara há pouco, fazendo voz de playboyzinho mimado: "Sonhar é bom e é de graça, então se iluda à vontade. Mas se quiser provar que pode mesmo comigo, então vem!" Fez um sinal com a mão para o outro se aproximar, tentando irritar o outro mais ainda.

O peixe mordeu o anzol; Iori, enfurecido, partiu para o ataque novamente, com gana redobrada. Usou punhos, pés, cotovelos, joelhos e cabeça para golpear o moreno, que enfraquecia rápida e visivelmente. Metade da platéia vibrava com excitamento, gritando para que ele destruísse Kusanagi de uma vez. A outra metade estava em franco desespero, agoniada, berrando para que o mais jovem revidasse, para que não entregasse os pontos. Muitas mulheres choravam; várias desmaiaram. Benimaru Nikaido estava entre os desmaiados. A segurança ao redor do ringue teve que ser triplicada, para conter alguns fãs desesperados por subir na arena, aparentemente para ajudar Kyo. O locutor parecia estar prestes a ter um orgasmo. Sabe-se lá a reação dos telespectadores em suas casas, ao redor do planeta.

Iori mal podia acreditar. Estava vencendo! Era a última luta do torneio e estava vencendo. Kusanagi estava declinando rapidamente, não teria mais energia para dar a volta por cima e vencê-lo. Seu oponente mal conseguia continuar em pé, já revirando os olhos no rosto ensanguentado, sendo atingido por golpe atrás de golpe sem mais conseguir bloqueá-los.

Iori _realmente_ estava vencendo.

Tudo o que vivera até hoje, toda a dor, todo o sacrifício, todas as lágrimas, tudo culminando neste único momento. Tudo sendo validado. Sua vida maldita ganhando um sentido com a morte iminente do herdeiro dos Kusanagis.

Ele não iria perder de propósito desta vez, ah não! Não inventaria para si mesmo uma desculpa qualquer para adiar o que tinha que ser feito. Dessa vez ele iria até o final.

Hora de acertar as contas com o destino.

Mais uns golpes bem aplicados e um murro certeiro no rosto, e Kusanagi caiu novamente, olhos revirados no rosto.

Estava na hora.

De repente, toda aquela poluição visual e sonora tornou-se demais para Iori. Ele queria que todas aquelas pessoas sumissem, explodissem, que as câmeras saíssem da sua cara. Queria silêncio, queria um mínimo de privacidade em um momento que lhe era extremamente pessoal. Sentia-se infinitamente mais exposto do que se estivesse pelado. Iori não toleraria ter os olhos do mundo inteiro sob si quando cumprisse o que nasceu para fazer; a idéia lhe pareceu por demais obscena.

Considerou, por um momento, adiar o envio de Kusanagi desta para uma melhor, para um momento de maior privacidade. Poderia proclamar sua vitória agora perante a todos, e marcar um encontro final e pessoal com Kusanagi para dali a umas horas – no meio da noite, numa rua vazia qualquer, quando os turistas que estavam ali de platéia já estivessem há muito tempo em suas camas. Kusanagi não fugiria, nem evitaria o encontro; ele podia ser um garotinho mimado, arrogante, preguiçoso, inútil, lerdo e extremamente irritante, mas uma qualidade ele tinha: senso de honra. Iori tinha certeza que, se preferisse matá-lo mais tarde em nome da privacidade – e quem sabe, usando como argumento as criancinhas que ficariam traumatizadas assistindo a morte de seu ídolo na televisão – Kusanagi iria ao seu encontro à noite, sem hesitar.

Mas não, decidiu; nada mais de adiar o inevitável. Sempre quis tirar a vida de seu inimigo em um momento especial, não queria? Então o faria agora, aqui mesmo.

Tendo uma idéia, usou seus poderes pela primeira vez naquela noite: criou uma barreira de fogo púrpura em volta da arena. Agora, podiam mover-se livremente ali dentro, enquanto as paredes altas lhes conferiam privacidade total. O mundo ficara do lado de fora. Iori apenas via seu oponente, caído ali no centro, e mais nada. Se quisesse, poderia ainda ouvir o clamor da platéia, mas seus ouvidos estavam surdos para tudo que não fosse Kusanagi. Era como se realmente estivessem a sós.

Sem mais demora, o ruivo subiu para cima do moreno caído, prendendo o corpo menor com o peso do seu. Suas mãos foram direto para o pescoço do mais jovem, apertando. Não haveria sentido em prolongar o sofrimento do outro, espancando-o até à morte; assim seria mais rápido. Se quisesse mesmo um fim repentino e indolor, poderia quebrar sua nuca, mas queria dar a Kusanagi o direito àqueles últimos momentos para preparar-se.

Os rostos estavam próximos, as respirações mornas se tocando. A franja cor de sangue, por causa da gravidade, roçava no rosto do moreno. Os olhos vermelhos encaravam os castanhos sob os seus com frieza. Só o sorrisinho de canto sádico demonstrava qualquer vestígio de emoção. Os dedos continuavam apertando o pescoço do outro.

"Não te falei?" Yagami provocou. "Não prometi que te mataria um dia, Kusanagi? Sou um homem de minha palavra."

Kyo debateu-se instintivamente, tentando escapar daquelas mãos cruéis para sugar um pouco de oxigênio. Seus pulmões ardiam. Mas lembrou-se por que estava ali, o que estava fazendo. Estava dando a sua vida, de boa vontade, por amor ao ruivo. Para que ele pudesse viver em paz, para que encontrasse alguma medida de felicidade. Assim, Kyo esforçou-se menos para escapar daquelas mãos. Não que precisasse mais fingir muito àquelas alturas; mesmo que _quisesse_ escapar já não tinha mais forças, não conseguiria.

Pelo menos morria estando bem perto de quem amava... sentindo a respiração morna do ruivo misturando-se com a sua, através dos lábios que nunca chegaria a experimentar, em uma paródia triste do beijo que nunca iriam trocar. Morria sentindo aquele cabelo lindo roçando em seu rosto, a franja sexy que povoara todas as suas fantasias... Kyo sempre se perguntara qual seria a sensação daqueles fios vermelhos correndo entre seus dedos, se seriam macios. Até pensara em alguma desculpa para tocá-los no meio de uma luta, mas nada plausível lhe ocorrera. Agora sabia: aqueles fios pareciam de seda, tão macios, tão leves ao toque, e ainda perfumados do seu último xampu – um aroma masculino, levemente amadeirado - mesmo misturado com o cheiro de suor normal das lutas.

Kyo morria com aqueles olhos vermelhos mirando dentro dos seus; uma frieza de gelo, enquanto nos seus sonhos e fantasias eles sempre carregavam tanta emoção; mas pelo menos agora estavam perto de si. Morria com o corpo maior sobre o seu – o corpo tão lindo, tão desejado. Ah, sonhara centenas, milhares de vezes com aquilo, com aquele corpo perfeito pesando sobre o seu, prendendo-o de encontro a alguma superfície - mas claro que em diferentes circunstâncias. Morria com aquelas mãos tocando a sua pele; mãos belas, grandes e fortes, mas que tinham a graça própria das de um músico. Mãos que agora tiravam a vida de si.

Considerando tudo isso, não era uma má forma de morrer. Não, mesmo.

Enquanto seus pulmões queimavam com a falta de oxigênio, Kyo dizia a si mesmo, _'Só mais um pouco'._ A dor e o desconforto passariam logo. Despedia-se da vida, em paz, numa boa. Não tinha arrependimentos. Desejava que Iori fosse muito feliz.

Não era religioso, mas pensou: _quem sabe se houvesse uma outra vida depois desta?_ Se fosse assim, talvez os dois se reencontrassem um dia. Quem sabe pudessem ao menos ser amigos da próxima vez, em outro tempo e lugar neste infinito universo. Será que então se lembrariam de tudo isto? Yagamis contra Kusanagis, a rivalidade deles, essa baboseira toda? Tomara que não, que pudessem começar do zero, sem um passado a sujar tudo. Mas se tivessem a memória desta vida... tomara que Iori o perdoasse, que pudesse gostar dele.

Um ditado antigo dizia, 'Enquanto houver vida, há esperança.' Mas para Kyo, isso ia além: a esperança continuava para além da vida, porque havia amor.

_'Eu te amo, Iori,' _confessou ao ruivo, mas apenas com seus olhos, no silêncio de seu coração, mirando dentro dos olhos do outro, enquanto aqueles dedos em sua garganta lhe roubavam os últimos resquícios de vida. Esse foi o seu último pensamento.

Yagami viu o instante em que a vida esvaiu-se dos olhos do homem sob si. Esperou mais um momento, e retirou as mãos do seu pescoço, vagarosamente, mas não se afastou, continuando a olhar para aquele rosto muito de perto. A morte viera rápida, coisa de poucos segundos, ou foram minutos? De qualquer forma, muito abrupta para quem esperara uma vida por isso. Ao mesmo tempo, Iori achou aqueles momentos finais interminavelmente longos; queria que a tortura do outro acabasse de uma vez. Ao contrário do que parecia, nunca sentiu prazer em vê-lo sofrer.

Iori olhava para o rosto sem vida de seu inimigo, para os olhos castanhos ainda abertos, para o cabelo escuro e brilhoso. Retirou uma mecha castanha de seus olhos, com delicadeza. As chamas altas continuavam ao redor deles, mas não durariam para sempre. Iori sentia-se calmo, bem mais tranquilo do que esperava sentir-se nesse momento. Tudo encaminhava-se como era para ser. Ainda faltava uma coisa a fazer.

Ergueu-se um pouco, afastando-se um pouco do corpo menor, sentando-se na arena. Colocou a mão dentro da bota direita, retirando dali um pacotinho. Rasgou a embalagem e retirou dali uma lâmina brilhante, do estilo de barbear. Com toda a calma do mundo, e com uma precisão e distanciamento clínicos, encostou a lâmina no próprio pulso esquerdo, pausou por um segundo, e cortou. Um corte profundo, começando no pulso e seguindo a direção da artéria, até mais da metade do antebraço. O sangue amaldiçoado por Orochi corria fluido, vermelho, com pressa de se libertar daquele corpo de uma vez. Iori precisaria de sua outra mão em um momento, por isso optou por ferir apenas um pulso. Apenas como medida de precaução, em caso de atravessarem as chamas cedo demais, levou a lâmina até a parte interna da coxa esquerda, cortando a artéria femoral um pouco abaixo da virilha. Pronto, tudo estaria acabado em questão de momentos.

_'Que jeito mais mulherzinha de se morrer,'_ pensou, um pouco envergonhado de si, lembrando-se de filmes que assistira, onde é sempre uma garota que corta os pulsos e sangra na banheira. Mas logo dispensou a ideia tola, lembrando-se o porquê escolhera morrer assim. (Sem mencionar o fato de que acabara de apanhar a valer, feito homem.) No seu caso, o sangue era altamente simbólico; não escolhera esse método por acaso. Seu sangue era contaminado, amaldiçoado, sendo o causador de uma vida inteira de infelicidade, e a garantia de uma morte ainda jovem, como todos os homens de seu clã. Odiava o próprio sangue, sentia-se sujo, aprisionado a ele; então nada mais adequado do que livrar-se dele por inteiro, purificar-se, sentir-se livre da maldição antiga nem que fosse em seus últimos momentos de vida.

Agora que havia feito tudo o que precisava fazer, Iori podia relaxar. Podia permitir-se sentir, liberar as emoções que trazia trancadas por dentro, sem risco de que elas afetassem seus planos, afastassem-no de sua resolução. Olhando para Kyo, deixou tudo o que sentia aflorar, tudo que enterrara no fundo de sua alma vir à tona de uma só vez. Achou que seu peito fosse explodir com a pressão imensa das emoções correndo livres. Pela primeira vez desde a mais tenra idade, chorou. Soluçou para valer, seu corpo inteiro sacudindo, derramando todas as lágrimas que guardava e ignorava há uma eternidade. Por um segundo, imaginou a reação da platéia se vissem essa cena. Acariciou o rosto sem vida de Kyo, repetindo "Me perdoe, Kyo... me perdoe."

Era a primeira vez que chamava o rapaz pelo primeiro nome.

Com o braço bom, envolveu os ombros do outro com cuidado e o ergueu, puxando-o para um abraço, sentados no chão da arena, as chamas púrpura ardendo em volta deles.

Iori nunca considerara a possibilidade de viver depois que matasse Kyo; morrer com ele sempre fora o plano. Depois que cumprisse sua missão, ficaria aqui para quê? Sobreviver seria quase uma heresia, um desrespeito ao outro, que não fizera nada para merecer isso. De qualquer forma, estava destinado a morrer jovem, pela maldição em seu sangue; mesmo que quisesse, não estaria vivo por muto mais tempo – não que o quisesse. Ir junto com Kyo sempre lhe pareceu a única opção plausível.

Como queria que tudo tivesse sido diferente. Que tivesse tido uma vida normal, relações normais com as pessoas. Que ele e Kyo talvez tivesse sido amigos, amantes, qualquer coisa menos inimigos mortais. Mas já nasceram com o peso de uma maldição antiga, com as vidas de seus antepassados sobre suas cabeças; não podiam fugir disso. Mas agora tudo estava acabado. Os clãs terminavam ali com eles. Iori era o último sobrevivente dos Yagami; os pais de Kyo ainda viviam, mas eram muito velhos para ter mais filhos. A rivalidade de muitas gerações entre os Yagami e os Kusanagi terminava naquele dia, com eles.

Iori queria ter podido conhecer Kyo melhor, ter se aproximado dele, ter vivido uma vida normal – ou, que se dane: anormal que fosse – ao lado dele. Amava-o, mesmo que tenha se desdobrado nos últimos anos para esconder o fato de si próprio, e quanto mais do próprio Kyo, que nem em um milhão de anos iria querer um amaldiçoado como ele pra si. Não havia uma chance em cem mil infernos de que Kyo jamais olharia para ele com um pingo de afeição, ou qualquer sentimento maior que desprezo e raiva. Mas o que ele queria? Infelizmente, tudo que Iori podia oferecer ao moreno era dor e desgraça.

O sangue continuava correndo, já formando uma poça considerável na arena, em volta dos dois lutadores, também ensopando o a roupa de Kyo, cujo corpo inerte continuava nos braços de Yagami. Iori olhou para o próprio sangue correndo, e sorriu; a maldição o abandonava, correndo com o sangue. Ele finalmente se libertava.

Perdia as forças já. Com muita suavidade, aproximou-se e tocou os lábios sem vida do moreno com os seus, em um beijo de despedida – seu primeiro e único. Deitou-se na arena, na poça de sangue, trazendo o corpo do mais jovem consigo, deitando a cabeça de Kyo no seu peito. Acariciava seus cabelos, enquanto sentia sua própria vida esvair-se rápida.

_'Será que haverá uma outra vida além desta?'_ Perguntou-se. Uma vida menos miserável, menos infeliz, onde ele seria permitido viver normalmente, sem o peso de ódios antigos a lhe oprimir? Será que teria permissão de entrar nessa vida, ou iria direto para o inferno? Com o resto de suas forças, desejou poder rever Kyo um dia, em algum lugar, em uma outra dimensão. E que dessa vez, pudessem se amar, pudessem gostar um do outro livremente. Iori faria questão de dar a Kyo mil razões para lhe amar, e razão nenhuma para derramar sequer uma lágrima. Sim, partiria com essa esperança.

O último pensamento de Iori foi, "Eu te amo, Kyo."

ooOOoo

O mundo inteiro ficou chocado com o desfecho trágico do torneio King of Fighters '97.

Em um momento, dois lutadores populares estavam disputando o titulo em uma luta vertiginosa e acirrada; no próximo minuto, Kusanagi estava caído e Yagami erguera uma parede de fogo, encobrindo completamente o que acontecia. Todos estavam morrendo de curiosidade para saber o que se passara dentro daquela arena. Os câmeras bem que tentaram achar uma brecha no fogo púrpura, para capturar nem que fosse um pouco do que ocorria. Uns foram procurar escadas para filmar do alto, mas quando voltaram já era tarde demais.

Quando a parede de fogo desapareceu, foi de repente, de uma só vez. E a imagem do outro lado estarreceu a todos. A primeira coisa que viram foi Yagami e Kusanagi, rivais desde sempre, deitados nos braços um do outro na arena. Depois de alguns segundos de incompreensão total, percebeu-se que os dois permaneciam imóveis. Finalmente viram a indisfarçável poça de sangue. Houve gritos no estádio, correria, caos, cadeiras voando. As câmeras devoravam a cena. Não demorou muito para que os paramédicos subissem na arena e, após concluírem uma examinação rápida, pronunciassem os dois lutadores mortos.

O que acontecera ali? Perguntavam-se todos, em absoluto choque. De quem era aquele sangue todo? Quem matou quem, de que jeito, e por quê? Por que não houve um sobrevivente? E o que faziam aninhados nos braços um do outro? Era uma bizarrice sem o menor sentido, que o mundo jamais entendeu e que entraria para a história (os resultados exames _post mortem_ foram mantidos em sigilo, a pedido da família de Kyo).

Naquela noite, quem olhasse para o céu veria um fenômeno natural raro. A lua, que estava na fase crescente, tinha um tom bem avermelhado - algo que quase ninguém se lembrava de ter visto antes. Era como se a lua estivesse sangrando, em um céu sem nenhuma estrela.

FIM


End file.
